KC Duel Academy Grand Championship
by MaverickRevelation
Summary: Duel Acadamy's hosting a brand new KC Grand Championship, old and new faces alike gather to reach the final test. Can Judai and the gang survive this new challenge that awaits them?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Note: This is my 1st fan-fic, so please don't flood me with the lame story reviews just about yet._

_Disclaimer: This is a fan-based story and is not associated w/ Mr. Kazuki Takahashi in any way, shape or form. Yu-Gi-Oh is copyrighted by Konami and I am, in any way, not associated to them._

_NOTE (November 5, 2011): After 5 long years, I finally gave in and decided to finish this fic (well, I'll attempt to do so anyway). So expect new chapters to come and revisions for the first two chapters. I hope you guys would like the revision of the first chapter,_

**KC Duel Academy Grand Championship: The Beginning**

This story begins at the third year of Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student from Duel Academy.

"Finally, the midterms are over." Jaden sighs out loud, "Nothing left to do but to sit back and enjoy some duels."

Despite being the top duelist in the academy, he's still stuck in Slifer Red due to his abysmal grades.

"Sure is, Jay, it might be the midterms, but it's still pretty nerve-racking. Here's to hoping that we didn't flunk it." Syrus piped in.

Syrus Truesdale is a Ra Yellow student and Jaden's closest friend.

"Personally, I didn't find it hard." Bastion Misawa, another Ra Yellow student, began, "If you two just studied, you could have swept through that test."

"Oh come on Bastion. I mean, when have you ever seen me and Sy do any schoolwork, let along study for exams?" Jaden laughed, and then did a double take, "Though I think I'm setting a bad example when I say it like that."

"Jay's right! When did you ever see me and Jay…" Syrus started, but suddenly screamed "HEY! I study, you know! It's just that I'm not as good as Zane in these kinds of things."

"Oh please." someone snorted out, "Everything is hard for you."

Entering dramatically, as always, was "The" Chazz Princeton, from Obelisk Blue, "Also, that's Jaden you're talking to. People would be dueling on motorcycles before he even thinks about hitting the books."

"You really know how to hurt a guy." Jaden joked.

All of a sudden, Alexis peeked from the window and said, "Don't be too harsh on Jaden, you guys, it's not his fault if his grades aren't that good. Sure all he does all day is duel, eat and sleep, but can't you guys cut him some slack?"

Alexis Rhodes, another Obelisk Blue student, then cheerily waved at the group that was laughing at her statement, and she started leaning from the window, much to the guys' delight.

"Well, technically, it is still Jaden's fault" Bastion jokingly added. "But I'm sure Jaden will survive another term, since he is one of the best duelists in this school."

Upon hearing that comment from Bastion, The Chazz simply Syrusok his head in disgust.

"Yeah, I know that it's my fault, so there's really no need to go off on Chazz like that, Alexis." Jaden replied, "Besides, I can always take the remedial exam if I did flunk it, though I'm kinda hoping I didn't."

After saying that and is beginning to feel the post-midterm rush, finally stood up and said, "So guys, are we going to get some duels done in here or wha…"

Before he can finish, Tyranno Hassleberry, a second year from Ra Yellow, raced through the doors, and said, "Hey, have you guys heard the news? Cause you're not gonna believe this."

"Believe what?" Jaden and Syrus said in unison.

"Duel Academy is going to host the KC Grand Championship this year!" Tyranno exclaimed, "And guess who'll be the guest of honor, Yugi Mutou himself!"

Upon hearing the name, Jaden suddenly brightened up.

"Yugi? The first King of Games, here at Duel Academy? Oh man, that's gonna be sweet!"

"Then you better step up your game Jay, the tournaments held by the Kaiba Corporation is notorious for having some seriously tough duelists." says Syrus.

Then, a familiar face suddenly walks in and adds into the conversation, and that person is Aster Phoenix, a former rival of Jaden.

"I heard even Yugi himself has had problems when he entered the KC Grand Prix. So we can expect the same from this tournament."

"Whoa, it's Aster. How've you been?" Jaden responds, "I didn't expect you back here in Duel Academy."

"Well, I've arranged a visit here for a few weeks." Aster said matter-of-factly, "It's for the tournament. And since it's going to be held right here at Duel Academy, I want to have the opportunity to face you again, Jaden."

Hearing that, Jaden beamed his trademark smile and said, "Bring it on Aster!"

He then proceeded to stand on top of his desk and proclaimed to the group, "No matter what happens in that tournament, all of you will be looking at the champion of KC Grand Championships!"

Syrus and the rest of the people in the room just looked in awe as Jaden made a fool of himself.

Bastion sighed and said. "Uhh… Jaden, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you need to remember, you could possibly be dueling Yugi for that spot if you did make it to the finals."

Jaden, who was laughing like someone possessed, lost his balance and fell on the face first on to ground with a thud.

"Owww" Jaden, while rubbing his face, then said without a beat, "I know Bastion, but I did take on Yugi's deck before, so I think I could match up to the King of Games if we ever dueled."

Jaden stood up and looked at the people in the room and said, "Are any of you guys gonna join this thing or what?"

"Well, if Jaden's going to join, then I guess I'll join too." Alexis said, "It's not like we'll let you have all the fun."

"Well, count me in." Chazz said, without a single doubt in his mind, "But don't be mistaken, The Chazz is in it to win it, so best beware."

Bastion, who was thinking for a while, chimed in, "I couldn't just stay on the sidelines and let you guys have all the action."

"How about you guys?" Jaden looked at Syrus and Tyranno, "Are you going to join?"

"I'm not sure, but if you guys are there, I guess I can't just watch, can I?" Syrus responded.

"As long as its televised." Tyranno suddenly says, "Maybe I can get some endorsements."

Syrus shot a glance at Tyranno, who suddenly said, "I can dream."

Jaden, satisfied with the answers of everyone in the room, went outside and started to laugh.

"What's up, Jay?" Syrus asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing much, Sy." Jaden answered with a grin, "I'm just thinking how this tournament is going to be awesome!"

He then looks up in the sky and said, "Wait for me Yugi. One of these days, you and me are gonna get our games on!"


	2. Dreams

_Disclaimer: This is a fan-based story and is not associated w/ Mr. Kazuki Takahashi in anyway, shape or form. Yu-Gi-Oh is copyrighted by Konami and I am, in any way, not associated to them._

**KC Duel Academy Grand Championship: Dreams**

Later that night, Judai's first test came up, in his dreams.

"Whoa, where am I? Weren't I in my pajamas a while ago?" Judai looked around the room. It was nothing more than a white empty room, with a small, shimmering light afar.

Judai started walking to the small light, but his spirit partner suddenly appeared before him

"Kuri-kuri" A small creature looking like a giant dust bunny with wings suddenly appeared before him

Judai was spooked at first, but then he looked at the creature very closely and began laughing, "What's up Winged Kuriboh? Looks like your chilling in my dreams too, but it feels like your real, just like when me and the gang fell from that bath a couple of years back."

Then he started to continue towards the small light, but Winged Kuriboh started to pull him away from the light.

"Chill pal, I'm just gonna go check out that weird light, something just tells me that light over there is going to do something, I think." Judai assured his partner.

Just as he was starting to face the light again, He was suddenly thrown back by a sudden bang.

"Not one more step, Judai Yuki" said a mysterious voice.

"Owww, who are you?" Judai started to ask the voice as he was pulling himself together.

"I go by the name Shadi" as a man dressed in a white turban appeared before him.

Judai then stood up and said "What do you want from me, and what are you doing in my dreams?"

Shadi then came near Judai, its not clear if he walked or just floated to him, and said "I have come to test you young Judai, as I feel you have the same potential as the pharaoh himself."

"Pharaoh? I don't know who you're talking about, but if you want to test me in a duel." A duel disk then appeared in Judai's arm and he continued, "Then it's time to get your game on!"

Shadi then floated away from Judai and said. "Very well, good luck young Judai."

"You ready partner?" Judai said to Winged Kuriboh, who nodded, "Alright Shadi, DUEL!"

Judai – 4000

Shadi – 4000

"I shall begin," Six cards appeared before Shadi, "Summon Pharaoh's Servant (Lvl 2/DARK/Zombie/900/0) in attack mode, then I place 2 face-down cards."

A strange man wearing a golden head dress and a mask suddenly appeared before Shadi, while carrying a wooden staff.

"My turn, draw!" Judai then looked at the cards in his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (Lvl 3/WIND/Warrior/1000/1000), in attack mode."

A green creature with 2 great wings descended from the sky.

"Avian, attack Pharaoh's Servant with Featherbreak!"

Avian then flew at a much higher altitude, and then, he flapped his wings to project multiple feathers at Pharaoh's Servant, piercing right thru him to Shadi.

Judai – 4000

Shadi – 3900

Shadi looked at Judai and said, "I shall activate my trap card, Rope of Soul"

Pharaoh's Servant then glowed, and produced a long bright yellow aura that went upwards, and a figure appeared at the end of the light. A woman robed in white with a veil covering her face wearing a necklace with a strange design hanging on it, and then the Servant vanished, leaving a faint glow of the aura.

Judai – 4000

Shadi – 2900

Shadi continued "I can activate this card if one of my monsters is destroyed. By paying 1000 of my life points, I can special summon one level 4 monster from my deck into the field, and I choose, Keeper of the Necklace (Lvl 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1200/1500)."

"Ok then," Judai then continued his turn, "Then I throw down 2 face-downs, your move."

Shadi drew his card and said, "I shall activate this Field Spell card, Millennium Throne Room."

All of a sudden, the whole room flashed and they were inside a majestic throne room filled with golden ornaments and the same strange designs as the image at the woman's necklace, with a giant throne at the center of the room.

"Pretty snazzy place," Judai whistled, "What does it do?"

"First, it increases the attack of all monsters out in the field that has the name Keeper on them by 500 points,"

While saying this, Shadi's Keeper of the Necklace glowed. (1700/1500)

"Then it allows them to use their special abilities."

Judai then said, "Oh, no! My Avian's going to get beat down."

"Indeed, Keeper of the Necklace attacks your Elemental Hero Avian." Shadi commanded.

The keeper then closed her eyes and chanted and when she opened her eyes, a dark shadow appeared below Avian and pulled him under.

Judai - 3300

Shadi - 2900

"Activate Trap card! Hero Signal,"

A giant spotlight then appeared, bearing the letter "H", flashing on the ceiling.

"It allows me to special summon one level 4 Elemental Hero from my deck," Judai then started to search his deck, "And I choose, Elemental Hero Sparkman (Lvl 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1600/1400) in attack mode."

Suddenly, a light wormhole appeared, a man dressed in a blue ang gold costume then jumped out of it and clenched both his fists to produce massive amounts of electricity from his hands.

"I will now activate the special ability of this particular keeper." Shadi began, "With Millennium Throne Room out, every time Keeper of the Necklace destroys a monster on the field, I get to summon one monster that's one level below the destroyed monster from my hand."

"Summon Keeper of the Scales (Lvl 3/LIGHT/Warrior/900/1200) in defense mode,"

A tall braided man wearing a white half tunic appeared while holding a golden scale. (1400/1200)

"And when Keeper of the Scales is special summoned when Millennium Throne Room is in play, I get to select one Spell card from my deck and put it in my hand. Now I'll place a face-down card and end my turn."

Judai then looked at the field to survey the situation, a monster on his side with a face-down against 2 monsters and 2 face-downs on Shadi's side of the field.

Judai then inhaled deeply and started his turn, "Draw, I activate the Equip Spell Spark Blaster. With this card, I have 3 blasts to change 1 monster's battle position."

A futuristic gun then appeared at the hand of Sparkman and pointed it at the female keeper.

"Sparkman, use Spark Gun on Keeper of the Necklace and attack it with Surging flash!"

Sparkman shoots the keeper with the Spark Blaster, which made her kneel down, and charged towards her.

"I activate my trap card, Millennium Offering."

Keeper of the Scales suddenly guarded his companion and was hit by Sparkman's blast, and he smirked at Judai before he disappeared.

"I can activate this trap card if a keeper is attacked, by discarding one card from my hand; it allows me to change the target of your monster's attack to a keeper on my field."

Judai suddenly knelt down, checking his disk; he saw that his life points have decreased.

Judai – 2600

Shadi – 2900

"It also deals you damage equal to half of the monster's attack points that were chosen as the new target."

"Grrr, not good, I'll use the second burst to Sparkman himself to make him go to defense mode, and I place Elemental Hero Clayman (Lvl 4/EARTH/Warrior/800/2000) in defense mode, I end my turn."

First, Sparkman pointed the blaster to himself and he crouched down, then a large, rock-like creature appeared beside him and kneeled.

"My turn, draw."

Shadi then looked at the card and to Judai.

"Activate Spell Card, Keeper's Duty, it allows me to summon 3 Keepers that are level four or less from my deck in exchange for half of my life points."

Judai – 2600

Shadi – 1450

"First, I'll summon another Keeper of the Scale in attack mode, and because Millennium Throne Room is still on the field, I get to choose another Spell card from my deck and move it to my hand."

The tall braided keeper reappeared and joined his companion.

"Next I summon Keeper of the Key (Lvl 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1500/1000) in attack position."

Then, a dark bald man appeared, dressed in a white robe and is carrying a small golden key.

"While this monster is on the field, all my Keepers will not be affected by any of your traps. And finally, I summon Keeper of the Rod (Lvl 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1400/1200)"

And then, a man wearing a light blue head dress and a dark blue garment with a white cape grasping a long golden rod appears and the remaining keepers turned and bowed to him and faced Judai once again. (1900/1200)

"When this card is summoned on the field, I get to change one monster's battle position on the field, and I choose your Clayman."

Keeper of the Rod raised his hand, and made Clayman stand up straight.

"I will then activate the Spell card, Keeper's Wish."

While Shadi was speaking, Judai realized that the keepers on the field had held hands and was chanting.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Keeper of the Rod suddenly rose from the ground and was surrounded by a mysterious aura, while his fellow keepers have formed a circle around him.

"Keeper's Wish is a very special spell card in two ways. First, as you can see, it increases my one of my keeper's attack points by 300 times number of keeper's including him on the field."

Keeper of the Rods (3100/1200) suddenly looked at Judai, and he suddenly fell to his knees. But it wasn't by losing any life points, but it was because he was scared, scared like he has never been scared before.

"And…Keeper of the Rod can attack twice."

Judai started to lose it, "Oh, no…I don't know what to do…"

"Keeper of the Rod, attack his Clayman and Sparkman." Shadi suddenly commanded

Keeper of the Rod suddenly flew overhead Sparkman and Clayman, and pointed his golden rod at them. And at that instant, they both shattered in front of Judai.

Judai – 300

Shadi – 1450

"Keeper's Wish does have one flaw, only the monster I have used that effect on can attack, and by saying that. I end my turn."

The light from Judai's eyes was slowly fading, "I draw…I place…"

"Kuri-Kuri!"

All of a sudden, Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Judai. And like magic, Judai snapped out of the trance that was holding him prisoner.

"Whoa, where was I? Thanks Winged Kuriboh, I owe you one." Giving his partner a thumbs-up.

Then he looked at Shadi and said, "Alright then Shadi, no more games. I'll end this right now!"

"First I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw 2 more cards."

A giant green pot appeared before Judai, and he drew the cards, which appears to be the ones he needed

"Yeah! Then I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Lvl 3/FIRE/Warrior/1200/800) in attack mode,"

A female hero in a blazing red costume appeared in a flash, and spun around in the air, creating a long trail of fire before her.

"Then I activate A Warrior Returning Alive, I can select one level 4 warrior type monster on my graveyard and put it in my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman!."

Shadi interrupted and said, "Still, your monster cannot defeat the keepers."

"She can't…alone, I activate the Spell card, Miracle Fusion, I can use this card to summon a fusion hero from my fusion deck by removing from play the right fusion materials even if they are in the graveyard, and I have the right monsters for the job"

Burstinatrix looked at Judai and nodded and she jumped inside a vortex that appeared in front of her, then Avian appeared briefly before joining Burstinatrix in the vortex.

"I combine Burstinatrix from my field and Avian from my graveyard to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Lvl 6/WIND/Warrior/2100/1200)."

Out came from the vortex, is a green hero with a red dragon's head for a right arm and a single wing on his left side. But even though Judai has summoned Flame Wingman, the vortex remains on the field.

"And finally, I use Polymerization to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman together to bring out, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! (Lvl 8/LIGHT/Warrior/2500/2100)"

Flame Wingman and Sparkman jumped inside the vortex once again, but the vortex disappeared. Instead, a very bright light began to shine overhead. Emerging from it is Flame Wingman with a white and gold armor with 2 wings and the dragon head was protected by a golden headgear.

"As you know, one of my Shining Flare's abilities is to increase his attack points by 300 for every Elemental Hero chilling back there in my graveyard. Ok then, I have 3 Heroes, so Shining Flare Wingman's attack will have an attack of 3400!"

Shadi was not fazed and said, "Go for it Judai, let us see if the potential is there."

"You bet it is, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Keeper of the Rod!"

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack."

"Not so fast there Shadi, I activate my face down, Hero's Redemption, if my opponent activates a Trap card while an Elemental Hero attacks, I just pay half of my life points to negate and destroy the Trap card!"

Judai – 150

Shadi – 1450

After the counter made by Judai, Shining Flare Wingman swooped thru the heavens and dive bombed Keeper of the Rod and destroying him.

Judai – 150

Shadi – 250

"And let's not forget Shining Flare Wingman's special ability; you take damage equal to the total attack points of the destroyed monster. And that's game for ya!"

Judai – 150

Shadi – 0

After the monsters disappeared, Shadi approached Judai and said, "Very well played, young Judai, but you still have a lot of challenges ahead of you, and I wish you luck at the championship. I would wait for your confrontation against the person who was the Pharaoh's host."

Judai scratched his head and said "Gee, thanks, I think, but let me ask you something, who is this pha…."

Before he even finished his sentence, he was suddenly woken up by Sho.

"Wake up Judai! You don't want to miss the start of the KC Grand Championship don't you?"

"Sho? KC Grand Cha…Oh yeah, don't want to be late, you go ahead Sho, and I'll just get dressed." Judai grinned

"Ok, me and the others will be waiting for ya."

Judai then looked at his window and thought about his dream, "Don't worry Shadi, I'm gonna give it my all."

After he got dressed, he was greeted by a familiar sound.

"Kuri-Kuri"

"Hey Winged Kuriboh, are you ready?"

"Kuri"

Judai then smiled at his partner and laughed.

"I thought you were! Lets go, we have a championship to win!"

_NEW CARDS:_

_Keepers of the Necklace/Keys/Scales/Rod, Millennium Throne Room. Millennium Offering, Hero's Redemption._


End file.
